Sea and Sky, forever one
by The Sea and Sky
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are together and going through memorizes and dealing with life. This will get mature over the course of the chapters so please read with care, this contains adult themes, Read and Review please.
1. Wind and Sea, meeting before known

I stood outside the locker room waiting for her to come out. I twirled my aqua hair around my index finger and watched as the tall blonde walked out smirking as she always did.

" Ready to go, " she asked me.

" Of course I don't want to be late for my own concert do I." I said. Haruka had been my friend since the beginning. We met at an early age even though we didn't know we had.

It was thirteen years ago from this day. My eighth birthday had been the day before and my parents were throwing me a birthday party. My parents, my father a doctor and mother a lawyer, they had met many important people in whom they wanted to get in touch with, thus the true reason behind my party. I walked down the main hallway with my aqua hair tied back into a low ponytail and my deep blue eyes focused on my brown pants and white dress shirt in which my father picked out. My father, Mr. Kaioh had always wanted a little boy and well, I was a little girl so he dressed me as a male.

The guests arrived that day, Haruka's parents, The Tenoh's, were very important business partners with my parents so they were invited as well as Haruka herself. She walked in with her parents, but she was very different back then. She wore a deep blue dress and her blonde hair was down to her shoulders. That was one of the only times I've ever seen Haruka in a dress. As My parents showed the Tenoh's the way to the garden of our manor, Haruka walked next to me with a look of envy in her eyes.

" Your dress is very beautiful." I said smiling at the other girl.

She sighed and looked at me. " It would look better on someone else, like you." she said looking to make sure her parents didn't hear. Then an idea struck her.

" Hey do you want to trade?" she asked me. We did look the same size and the dress was better then the brown pants I wore. I nodded and smiled.

I grabbed her hand and showed her the way to the restroom.

" Haruka-san," I asked walking out after changing into her dress.

" Yes? Michiru-san." she said walking out and pulling off a long blonde wig to reveal her short blonde hair." so much better." she said.

" You can called me Michiru-chan if you want." I said smiling at her.

" Then call me Haruak-chan" we smiled and walked out to the garden holding hands. Our parents turned and laughed at us for switching clothes but from that day on, I was never forced to wear pants again.

"Michiru, if we don't hurry we will be late." Haurka said pulling me back to the present.

" Coming." I called running after the blonde who smiled.

" Let's not take the limo, but how about." she pulled two motorcycle helmets from a cabinet

" You always have the best ideas." I said grabbing on and putting it on over my head as she did the same. She got onto her bike and started it up and waited for me to get on.

I sat down side saddle on the bike and held tight to Haruka as she drove as fast as the wind, or maybe faster. When we arrived I pulled off the helmet and sighed to see my manger Seyia Kou running towards us at first smiling then frowning

" Tenoh-sama" he said.

" Kou-sama" Haruka said glaring. I still found it funny that Seyia still thought Haruka was a boy.

" Hurry and get ready." Seyia said still not turning from Haruka. I sighed.

" Haruka, come on I need help with my dress." I said pulling her away from the stare down.

" Thanks " she said as we walked into the dressing room. She turned around and locked the door. I walked and undressed and sipped my dress on and step out holding my hair away from my neck " Now, help zip me up."


	2. Sea and Sky, truly meet

I paced the dressing room waiting for Michiru to come back from visiting with her fans and change so we could go back to our apartment. I smirked as I looked at some of the pictures in the dressing room. They when all the way back to Highschool. I remembered the first day Michiru and I met for the first time, we,, besides the party. It was about 5 years ago since we were in highschool.

I walked down the hall in a boy's school uniform, even though I was, a girl. Everyone at school thought I was a boy, but I didn't care. I ran my fingers through my short blonde hair as I turned the corner to see the princible with a new student. Her hair aqua and sat on her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes met my teal ones.

" Just the person I wanted to see." he said waving me over to them, " Tenoh Haruka, this is Kaioh Michiru she is joining the school today. You two have many classes together so please so her around." he said walking off.

I watched him watch away and sighed. " Is there a problem, Ms. Tenoh- san?" the Aqua haired girl asked me. I turn at her question.

" How did you.." no one ever knew my true gender except the PE couch and the princible.

" I'm a artist." she said flicking her hair over one of her shoulders.

" An artist huh? well, welcome to school, just be glad that school is almost over for today." I said smiled since I didn't really like school at the time.

She giggled a little. " that's why I came so late, Tenoh-san." she said

I smirked at her. " So, follow me to class." I said offering my arm. She looked at me and took it.

" So, why the men's unifrom, Tenoh-san?" she asked me.

" Just call me Haruka" I said. " I just don't like skirts." She giggled.

" I love them." she said, " then just call me Michiru, Haruka-san." she said as we walked off.

"Haruka, I'm ready to go." Michiru said having gotting undressed and redressed in her other clothes.

" Michiru, sorry I was." she put her index finger to my lips.

" It's fine let's just get home yes." she said smiling. I stood and offered her my arm in which she took. As we walked out Seyia ran out to meet us.

" Ehere are you going you have a party to go to." he said.

Michiru and I looked at each other. " No she doesn't." I said to him.

" I didn't know about this." she said to him.

" It was last minte thing." he said.

" Well, sorry she's not going." I said walking out with Michiru on my arm. We got on my bike and rode home not caring about wearing a helmet this time. Once we were home I picked her up. " You look so tired." I said carrying her into our one bedroom appartment and closing the door behind me.


	3. Calm before the storm

I woke to find that Haruka had already left on her morning jog. I sighed and swung my feet off the bed revealing my blue silk night gown with teal roses all over it. I stood and walked into the bathroom and grabbed my hair brush to untangle the aqua mess of hair on my head. The door creaked open and I turned to look over my shoulder to see a Tall blonde walk through the door carrying a bag of food.

" Oh Haruka." I said setting my brush down and walking over to my lover and kissed her cheek. She smirked setting the bag on the counter and pulled me close wrapping her arms around my high waist kissing her lips gently to mine. I pulled away from her " Haruka, not now." I grabbed the bag sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Why not Michiru." she said walking over bending over wrapping her arms around my shoulders smiling. I turned my head giving her a look meaning let go. She was a bit taken back but shrugged it off sitting in the chair next to me.

" Thank you for the food, Haruka," I said pulling out a sub sandwich with melted cheese, black forest ham and bacon on a 6 inch Italian bread. " you know me well." I Said

She smirked. " I know every part of you." she said winking making a light blush appear on my cheeks. " now why are you so distant today, love?" she asked.

" I have to go help Kou-kun with something." I said then took a bite of my sandwich. Haruka raise her right brow in questioning. " He called me after you fell asleep and asked for my help," She crossed her arm and watched me eat some more of the sub.

Haruka frowned knowing he just wanted to get close to me. Seyia is just one of those people who once you say no he would never ever stop hounding you until he got what he wanted, which was me. She sighed as I stood and walked back into the bed room to get ready for the day. Haruka walked in and leaned against the door. " you know what he wants right." she said. " you, remember what happened in the dressing room," she said

" I was teasing him Haruka, besides even after all of that, I still can not believe that he still thinks your male." I said turning now only in my black strapless push up bra and my black underwear the creep a bit to high on the thigh showing a bit to much. Haruka smirked and watch with wanting eyes as I dressed in a yellow sun dress with some sandal heels. " well?"

" you looked better without the dress." she said walking over and wrapping her long arms around my waist pulling me close and grabbing my torso. " I wish you didn't have to go, my Sea Goddess." She leaned down and kissed her lips to mine.

" Haruka," I muttered. " stop it, your making me," I said trying to think of other things then her lover who was trying to get her to stay with her. " HARUKA" I said pushing her away. " it's just a meeting." I said shaking my head walking out the door then walking back in to grabb my purse and car keys.

Haruka frowned and smashed her fist against the walk hearing the door slam for the second time. Why must she always be so, jealous over the baka Seyia, was it because he was male. One thing Haruka did know was that it wouldn't be a meeting about Michiru's next concert. She changed out of her jogging clothes which was her high school PE uniform which still fix her. She pulled on her favorite jeans and an a deep green shirt with her favorite jacket, before running a comb through her shandy blonde hair. She sighed looking herself over before walking out the door.

I parked my car and took a breath. Seyia had insited Icome alone which had me a bit worried. I wished I would have stayed with Haruka now. Seyia smirked and walked out to meet me.

" Now we have business to discus " he smirked offering his arm to me, in which I took. He lead me into his apartment and closed the door behind him locking it smirking and loosening his tie.


	4. Darkening of the Sea

I looked over my shoulder, " Seyia what on earth are you doing?" I asked watchig him pulling his tie out from under his collar.

"I'm just getting conferrable." He said walking over and pulling his face on my right as he had that day in the dressing room. " you should conferrable too, you see, I have waited to get you away from, Haruka." he smirked wrapping his arms around my high waist taking a deep breath, sniffing my hair. " how long will you be able to withstand me Michiru."

" as long as it takes for you to see, that I love Haruka." I said turning into a kiss. I tried to pull away from the baka, but his grip on my waist was far to strong. He opened my mouth slightly with his tongue, then slipping it all the way into my mouth. I shut my eyes trying to think of what to do but he pulled me closer and slowly brought one of his hands up and played with my hair before slowly moving his lips onto my pale neck pecking at it.

He grinned when I shutter after the first peck and started to gradually kissing my neck still not letting go of me. The hand that was playing in my hair now played with the zipper on my dress. I felt it slowly started to glide down my back. _Oh Haruka, you were right_, I thought as he pulled the zipped all the way down slowly slipping the sleeves of my dress down on to my shoulders. I was able to pull away now that he started to fight with his own shirt ripping the button's off, revealing his six-pack. His lips cursed into a devilish smirk.

"now, now, Michiru, I'm your manager, you must do as I say." he said as he slowly undid his pant.

"NO," I screamed running trying to get to the door, but he quickly grabbed my left hand pulling me close as he stepped out of his pants to reveal his black boxers, which he didn't look as good in them as Haruka did. He smirked as he swooped me up and walked over, letting my dress fall to the floor , to a small couch where he sat me down placing his arms on either side of my body leaning on my chest placing his singer's lips again my quivering one.

He leaned down letting his lower half press again mine making my blush, as I tried to push him away from me but he was to strong from my violinist's hands to push away from me. He wrapped his right arm under my head lying us down on the couch placing his hand in my hair twisting it with his index finger then slowly moving is hand down to wear my bra snapped.

"now you are mine, Michiru." he smirked as he unhooked my black push up with his hand._ Haruka would kill him for this._ " oh and if you tell him, (Haruka), I will make sure you never play the violin again." he said using his left hand to squeeze one of my wrist's. I was in panic.

"Let go." I screamed as he ripped my bra from my body then placing his sweaty hand on my pale breast, squeezing it hard then with his other hand made his way to my weak spot, as Haruka called it and started to slowly rub. I screamed and tried to kick.

Seyia stopped and grinned. " look, I'll stop if you be..." he was interrupted by Haruka breaking through the door.

" you're a dead man Kou." she screamed running over and punching him off me. " Michiru, get dressed now." she said walking over to him. She picked him up and kicked his crotch. " how dare you try to take my Michi, from me." she screamed as I grabbed my bra and dress. I dressed and watched as Haruka, punching him into the wall. " if you ever try anything again, I will tell Usagi, about this." she said. " or I'll run you through with my space sword,"

Seyia stood up and glared. " I still don't believe she would choose you, a female over me a male/" he said throwing a right hook at Haruka's face as she ducked. " I knew, you were a women but I couldn't believe it Tenoh-san." he said. " I still can't believe that she wouldn't want me, I can be either male or female." he shouted.

Haruka frowned and punched his nose." I hope then you know that I will kill you if you do anything to my Michi." she screamed at him turning and swooping me up in her arms and walking out to her bike. " I knew, this would happen Michiru," she said setting me onto her bike and driving home. We walked in and I walked to our room and laid down in the bed crying. Haruka punched the wall. _Why couldn't I have gotten there sooner._ She thought.


	5. Neptune's transformation

Why, Why, Haruka thought pacing back and forth in the living room. Why couldn't I have gotten there sooner or stopped her from going. She kicked the wall cracking it. She'd have to fix that later, Michiru needed her now. She had made her some soup and water. Michiru hadn't left their room for the pat 3 hours, but Haruka couldn't blame her. She knocked on the door. " Michiru?"

I was wrapped in the sheets covered head to toe. My eyes were red from crying so much, since what happened. " I just want to be alone." I said to her laying back down on the bed curling up into a ball. Haruka sighed and walked over setting down a tray of soup and water then sitting next to me on the bed.

"Michi."

"DON'T TOUCH ME" I screamed as she tried to place her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Haruka." I said wiping my eyes. " I, just."

" It's ok I understand Michiru." she said, but I felt the sadness with in her. " I'm going to call Setsuna, get her to come over" she said walking out of the room.

"NO." I screamed jumping out of the bed and ran out. "no, telling anyone." I said hugging her finally. " No, you can't tell anyone."

She frowned. " why not, he,.."

"because, just don't." I said crying into my lover's shoulders. She held me close trying to calm me down. " I don't want, he,...he threatened to stop my career, Haruka." I said " I can't lose my."

Haruka nodded. " I understand, Michi, but we have to do something, about him." she said looking into my deep blue eyes with her teal ones. " We need to get you a new manger,...Michiru, what, if...I became your manger? I could be near you and protect you..."

"I don't need protection, Haruka, I'm a sailor soldier I don't..." I turned away walking back into our room closing the door. Haruak frowned and punched the wall once more. She sighed and try calling Setsuna anyway.

" This is Menoh Setsuna, " a voice answered Haruka's phone. " I'm sorry I'm out please leave a message after the beep." beep.

" It's Haruka, call me back." she said siging and closing her phone.

I turned the knob on the bath turning it on so I could try to relax. Nothing seemed to help. I striped down and sunk below the bath water. I closed my eyes and thought back to the time when I first became who I was today. It was in middle school right before graduation.

I was fourteen, then. I had been playing my violin when I was called into the my father's office one day. Something was off. He never let me in there. He turned when I knocked.

"come in, Michi." he said tapping the couch as he sat down. " I have something to for you." he said holding a small box. " your mother wanted me to give this to you." he said My mother had pasted away after my 8th birthday, from then on I had been different always sad or cold toward people. I took the box and opened it to reveal her favorite necklace.

"papa." I said tears began to form. " I,...I..." he unhooked it and placed it around her neck.

"you look so much like your mother Michiru." he said placing a hand on her shoulder his eyes were shifty looking around the room. He stood and walked over to the door locking it turning around a shadow covered his face except for his eye now glowing. "Michiru, your just like your mother, Unknowing and just as lovely." he said walking back over tilting my fourteen year old head up to look into his eyes.

" Michiru, " he leaned in close closing the gap between them his lips pressing against mine. My eyes widened as I felt my arms push him away. This wasn't my father. " how are you," I screamed at the man who started to laugh.

" I'm your father Michiru, just who I truly am. Your mother didn't jump off the house, she was pushed." he smirked. " my little girl, your the reason, I pushed her, to get to your power." he said laughing turning into a monster. " I want your pure heart." he shouted reaching his arm out trying to grab me, but I ducked just in time to run to the door unlock it and ran ot of the room.

I fell him coming running fast then I was, He would caught me if I didn't go faster. Then there was a blinding light in front of me, my hensin pen, appeared to me. I didn't know what it was at the time but I grabbed hold of it and was enveloped in the light. The light fated to reveal that my appearance had changed into a sailor fuku with a teall pelted skirt and a sailor flap of the same color. A large navy blue bow on the front and back of the fuku. On my head a tiara appeared and on my hand white silk gloves with teal fabric the bound at my wrists. My shoes had changed into teal heals with x- straps.

The monster stopped and looked at me. " who, where'd."he said looking at me, " who are you?" he asked moving into a fight position. I had no clue on what happened but I did know that something inside was telling me what to do.

" Invited by a new age, I'm the elegant Sailor Neptune.," I shouted at the thing in front of me, standing in a pose with my left arm cross my waist with my right elbow resting on it and my chin resting on my right wrist, my right leg crossed in front of my left.

The thing just stared at me laughing. " you, you,...you look so funny." it said, now I couldn't really tell if it was a male or female, but at this point I didn't care. I felt my hands clench into fists and my right went flying towards the beast hitting it square in the jaw sending it into a wall, making it crumble. He stood and shoot what looked like bolts of glass. "you just pissed me off." He said running towards me a piece of glass in hand. Some thing inside told me to attack back but with what?

I dodged the attack rolling in the air then onto the floor. I stood and glared at the thing. I raised my hands over my head feeling something with in me awaken. I turned slowly around with my moving my body, something turned my body for me. I ball of sea water had appeared in my hand as I turned I lowered my arms in front of my body and shouted. " Deep Submerge" The ball now hurled towards the beast passing through it killing the monster but leaving my father.

I ran over to catch him. " father, " I said as his eyes opened.

" Michi? what happened? I called you to give your mother's necklace and..." he looked at my and again closed the gap between us. " your just like your mother." he said.

I looked at him, my father really did kill my mother, he really did try too,...I stood and looked at him. He stood and tried to pull me to him but I turned quickly punching him in the gun sending him flying back. " YOU LIED TO ME" I screamed panting. I closed my eyes and looked at him as he tried to stand. I glared and used my new found powers to kill him there and then. Even after I saved him he didn't care. I walked to my room now in normal clothes and went back to playing my violin.

I came up out of the bath waters panting from the memory. I laid my head back and sighed. Haruka nodded on the door.

" Michiru, don't drown in there." she joked trying to cheer me up.

I giggled glad my mouth was under water. " me die in my element, Haruka." I said standing and wrapping a towel around me walking to our room. " Haruka, " She smiled and slowly walked towards me and I leaned into her glad that I could stand her touch.

", now, get some sleep." she said kissing my head. I nodded and closed my eyes. This is how I wanted to stay, with Haurka, who truly cared about me, Mature Sea King.


	6. Haruka's ride

Setsuna knocked on the door. She knocked again. She was growing tired of waiting. Once she had gotten off the phone with Haruka she got in her car and drove straight to their apartment.

"coming coming." Haruka called. " Michiru, Setsuna's here, and I don't want to hear you complain" she said walking away from me. I ran after her sticking close. Setsuna was tapping her foot on the other side as the door opened.

" ok, what did the stupid shim, do." ( shim- she/he) Setsuna asked pushing her way past Haruka and sitting down on our couch. " Michiru explain now, what did Seyia do."

"Nothing." I Said qucikly. " he did..."

"he tried to take her" Haruka said looking at Setsuna. " I saved her just in time. but." I was trying not to cry. I was never this emotional before, maybe too much time with Usagi. Haruka huggd me tight. " he was touching my Michi, " she said glaring at the floor. " he will pay!"

"wait you...didn't deal with him?" Setsuna asked.

"no, I had to get Michi out of there." she said looking at me then kissed my forehead. " but I will after I find Michi a new manager."

" Haruka, you don't have too" I said to her.

"Michiru, I have to. I can't have that happen to you again." she said kissing my cheek. " Setsuna, why don't you Hotaur and Michi, go to the bench for the weekend. Have some time to your girly selfs." she said I looked at Setsuna as she nodded.

" Hotaru would like that, she misses you Michiru you know." Setsuna smiling. I nodded and stood.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said walking off, normally Haruka would smirk and ask to join me, but today she didn't.

"Setsuna, I want you to take good care of Michiru," Haruka said picking up her jacket and bike helmet walking out the door keys in her hand. She got onto her bike and drove off to find the baka Seyia. She had to so something she didn't want someone she loved to get hurt again.

Haruka was 12 when her parents got a divorced and she started to think about girls rather than boys. She had always been more like a male then a female but it was this day when she learned the truth. She walked down the hall of her school in her uniform, pants. One of the teachers called her into his class room.

"you wanted to see me, Sensei?" Haruka asked running her hand through short blonde hair.

He nodded and walked over to the door locking it. " yes, Miss. Tenoh, You see," he said removing his jacket. " you have been a very good, student and I wanted to give you a special...surpirse for you." He pulled Haruka from where she stood and pushed her onto the desk.

"Sensei? what on earth are you.." She asked but was cut off by rag covering her mouth as she blacked out she heard him on the phone with someone. She woke in a very dark room with one window placed way above her head. She looked down to see a trail of blood, running from her underwear. She tried to stand yet she found herself in great pain. Some where she heard two men talking.

"now your debt is paid," one said to the other. One man quickly left and the other walked to the door. " now, brat your going to do as I say." he quickly said. " your going to dress yourself in these clothes and forget this happened." he said shoving her uniform through a slit in the door. They had been washed. She put them on as told. Someone opened the door and put a rag in her face knocking her out once again. She was taken back to school. When sh woke, she was told that she had fainted.

Haruka knew what really happened but stayed quiet. It would be better. That was the day she chose to hate men as lovers. A couple of years after she bumped into her old teacher who told her he was sorry and that te person who well, was her first was a famous movie star who had loned him some money to pay for his daughter operation. Once Haruka learned this she started to hate famous men alone, but would never be with a man in that way once more.

After she knew this she told her father who didn't mind his daughter's choice to be what she was, but her money denied her as her child. She tossed her out of the house leaving her to live with her father. On her 15th birthday two days after meeting Michelle, her mom and father were in a car driving to pick her up from a race for her birthday. Her mother had been dragged with him. She had come to terms with Haruka's choice but Haruka would never know that for a drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into the car. Both of her parents were killed in the accident. Haruka never knew that her mother wasn't hurt by her choice but still thought that she had hurt her.

Haruka raced to find the Baka Seyia, and make him pay for what he did to her Michi. She stopped when she saw Seyia handing around Usagi.

"Odango get away from that pervert." Haruka yelled parking her bike. " he tried to rape Michiru," she yelled at them.

"Seyia! How could you, just when I though you were good, but Harua was always right.' Usagi said running away to find her fiancé. Seyia turned.

"your going to be sorry Tenoh." he said turning to walk away.

"Not so fast you BAKA" Haruka punched Seyia in the stomach before kneeing his crotch. She grabbed is pony tail and tied it to her bike and drove off, Seyia dragging behind the bike. She drove to him out of town, with out being stopped once. " you will not hurt my Michiru you hear me you scum." She picked him up and tossed him off a cliff. She knew he would live so she just walked off got on her biking smirking on the ride home.


End file.
